Felicity's Adventures of Latios and Latias
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Felicity feels like she's pushed into the background during Pokemon adventures with the others until Akito has a vision that she is going to have an important part in this one which concerns two legendary Pokemon siblings known as Latios and Latias. They must go to Alto Mare to help the two against two agents known as Annie and Oakley who are anything but friendly.
1. Chapter 1

Felicity noticed how her cousins usually had their own Pokemon moments in their adventures, but little did she know, this next one was going to involve her in the same case. She was sitting alone on the swing-set in Belle and Adam's backyard as Mismagius kept her company.

"You okay?" Mismagius asked.

"Oh, just thinking..." Felicity said.

"What about?" Mismagius asked.

"I wonder if I matter in these Pokemon adventures..." Felicity sighed. "Akito got to meet Ash and the others first and become a Chosen One, Estelle was with Molly during the Spell of the Unknown, and even Eloise got to help Celebi against the Iron Masked Marauder..."

"Your time will come." Mismagius said.

"I hope so, Mismagius..." Felicity sighed as she gently swung back and forth.

"We should go see your cousins." Mismagius suggested.

"Okay..." Felicity replied as she hopped off the swing to tell her parents where she was going.

Mismagius followed after her.

"Maman... Papa..." Felicity came to see her parents as she carried her Pokemon in her arms. "Can we go see my cousins?"

"Of course, Fliss." Forte smiled.

"All right, I see nothing wrong with that." Cherry added.

"Merci." Felicity smiled to her parents.

"That should help cheer her up." Mismagius smiled to Felicity's happiness.

They soon went to see the Fudo family.

* * *

Atticus hummed as he read his newspaper and saw that a museum had been robbed and what confused him was that a book had been stolen from there.

"Did they steal any paintings?" Mo asked her husband as she washed the dishes while the kids were in the backyard with their Pokemon.

"No, just a book." Atticus replied.

"A book?" Mo asked. "Seriously?"

"Must be an important book like a manuscript..." Atticus replied.

"Does it say who did it?" Mo asked.

"According to security, all that was left behind was a single red rose." Atticus noted.

"A red rose?" Mo asked out of confusion.

"It can't be Darien... He's a good guy..." Atticus tried to think of who would do this.

"Maybe it was The Enchantress who cursed Prince Adam." Mo tried to joke to lighten the mood.

"It can't be James, he's no longer a Team Rocket member." Atticus said.

"Same with Jessie..." Mo agreed. "Maybe we should tell the kids."

"Yeah, this is a Pokemon book..." Atticus nodded.

* * *

They came into the backyard as their kids were training their Pokemon.

"Get him off! Get him off! He's so cute and fluffy!" Larvitar cried out as Teddy had tackled him.

"Don't worry, help is coming!" Akito called out.

Estelle giggled, it was kind of cute of Teddy attacking Larvitar.

"Oh, nothing much here, but the 'kids' are training their Pokemon..." Vincent said as he was on the phone with Jenny. "Everyone says hi."

"Let me talk to her! Let me talk to her!" Vulpix jumped up and down.

"Okay, okay." Vincent laughed a little before bending down to Vulpix.

"Hiiii, Mama!" Vulpix smiled.

 ** _"Hello there, Vulpix!"_** Jenny's voice giggled.

"Hi, Jenny!" Akito and Estelle smiled.

"Hi, Aunt Jenny!" Larvitar and Teddy called out.

 ** _"My, I certainly am popular,"_** Jenny giggled as she was putting on nail polish on Georgette. ** _"What're you guys up to? I'm getting Georgette ready for a dog show."_**

"That's great." Vincent smiled.

 ** _"Yeah, the past years she's been with us, Mom and Dad always entered her, but this year, they decided I'm mature enough to put her in."_ Jenny replied.**

"Send pictures, Vincent's dying to see you in a swimsuit!" Estelle cut in jokingly.

"Hey!" Vincent glared.

This caused everyone to laugh.

"Oh, oh, oh," Akito jumped onto Vincent's back. "Make it a bikini!"

"Guys!" Vincent turned bright red as he tried to talk with Jenny on the phone.

* * *

Jenny just giggled out of amusement as she did Georgette's nails. "You guys..."

"Oh, Jenny, it's almost time." Georgette said.

Jenny looked at the time and got back on the phone. "Guys, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

* * *

"Okay, see ya, Jenny, good luck in the show." Vincent said before hanging up before he and Jenny would go at it for a while.

"Larvitar, try to get free." Akito told the rock-type Pokemon.

Larvitar soon picked up Teddy over his head and set him down on the ground before rolling toward Akito's feet.

"Are you kids busy?" Atticus smiled as he came out to see his kids as he carried the paper in his arm.

"Just a sec, Daddy," Estelle said before looking to her Teddiursa. "Okay, Teddy, use your Fury Swipes!"

Teddy soon ran towards Larvitar with his claws glowing. Larvitar began to try to block.

"Heeyah!" Teddy soon swiped against Larvitar.

"Larvitar, use Dig to dodge!" Akito told him.

Larvitar soon dug into the ground. Atticus checked other parts of the paper while waiting for the kids to finish up so they could talk. In the end, it was a tie for both Larvitar and Teddy as their last attacks collided. The two then bowed together like kung fu trainers as they ended their battle.

"Okay, Dad, what's up?" Akito smiled.

"Your mother and I were hoping you could shine some light on this." Atticus handed him the newspaper about the museum robbery.

Akito soon read the newspaper article. Estelle and Vincent joined his sides as they looked at the newspaper.

"Security says they only found a red rose after a book was stolen." Mo told her kids as she went back in the kitchen to make grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch.

"Hmm... This is strange." Vincent said.

"It can't be Tuxedo Mask..." Estelle commented about the red rose. "He's good friends with Aunt Darla."

"I doubt it's him, but it really is mysterious," Atticus nodded. "It says here the rose also came with a photograph of two different colored kiss marks on it and the book they stole had information on where Latios and Latias are."

This caused the Fudo twins to gasp.

"Are those the Pokemon?" Mo asked as she stirred a pot of cheese.

"Yeah, they are legendary Pokemon." Akito told his mother.

"Oh, like Entei?" Mo asked.

"Yes." Akito and Estelle nodded together.

"Well, I guess this means you have to go then," Mo replied. "Now we just have to-"

There was a knock at the door and Atticus opened it to see Cherry.

"Flick is feeling lonely." Cherry told her childhood best friend.

"Oh, then please come in." Atticus said.

Cherry then walked in with her daughter as she still carried Mismagius in her arms.

"Bonsoir, Uncle and Auntie..." Felicity bowed to Atticus and Mo.

"Felicity, you're just in time." Estelle smiled.

"Oh... Yay!" Felicity cheered before looking curious. "...For what?"

"Another Pokemon adventure." The Ralts twins smiled.

"Oh..." Felicity replied softly.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked her.

"It's just... You guys got to have big parts in the past adventures..." Felicity sighed. "I may have Mismagius, but you don't need me."

"Yes, we do." Akito said.

"Hmm..." Felicity frowned softly as she stared at the floor.

"Hold up," Mo told the others. "Before anyone goes anywhere, you need lunch and I'm making grilled cheese."

"Yay!" The kids smiled before Akito's eyes glowed.

"Oh, boy, here we go..." Akito said.

Atticus picked up Akito and sat him down while he was going to have a vision.

* * *

 ** _He soon saw Felicity in the vision and he soon saw a wave heading to a city. He could also see a shimmering blonde girl with a silver-haired girl and they looked rather nasty and malicious._**

 _'Those must have been the ones that stole the book.'_ ** _Akito thought to himself. He could see an Espeon which made him think right away of Yuko Takahashi, though this one seemed more menacing than hers and he also saw an Ariados._**

 ** _The blonde and silver-haired girls smirked as they seemed to be behind the main Pokemon. There also appeared to be a race in a water canal involving water-type Pokemon and he could see familiar faces, but especially Emi Ketchum, the love of his life. The vision soon ended there._**

* * *

Akito blinked and rubbed his eyes as he woke up from his vision.

"So... How's the future?" Vincent folded his arms with a small smirk. "Not that I would know or anything~"

"Felicity, you are definitely going to be important on this adventure." Akito said.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Felicity pouted.

"No, I'm not," Akito replied. "Scout's Honor."

Felictiy soon looked to Mismagius who nodded with a smile.

"Before you guys go, you must eat your lunch." Mo smiled as she served the grilled cheese.

"Okay, we'll eat lunch, but soon, my gut tells me we must get to Alto Mare." Akito said.

"Agreed." Estelle said.

They all then sat down together to eat some lunch.

* * *

After eating their grilled cheese sandwiches, they were ready to leave.

"There they go... Off on their little adventure..." Mo sighed.

"It's okay, Mo." Atticus comforted her.

The kids and their Pokemon were soon on their way to the Johto region and where they soon teleported to where Ash and the others were.

* * *

Emi giggled as she was surrounded by the water Pokemon who seemed to enjoy her company very much.

"Hey, hey, hey, stop smelling her!" Akito walked over.

The Pokemon soon settled down and looked to him.

"Akito!" Emi smiled.

"Hi, Emi." Akito blushed.

"Oh, I missed you so much," Emi hugged him right away and let go as she looked into his sapphire eyes. "You must've heard about the races."

"Actually, I saw it in my vision." Akito hugged her back.

"Well... It's great to see you." Emi smiled to him.

"It's great to see you too," Akito smiled. "You sure seem popular with the Pokemon." he then said once he saw the Pokemon who came to meet Emi.

"I guess it's from finding out my destiny to become a Pokemon Princess." Emi smiled back.

The Water Pokemon trainers soon called for them to come back.

"Phew!" Emi said in relief.

"I just know Misty will enjoy this event." Akito smiled as this was a water Pokemon competition.

"Yep, oh, and did you know me and her both caught a Corsola?" Emi asked.

"A Corsola?" Akito asked back with a smile. "That sounds beautiful."

"Oh, they are." Emi smiled before seeing what time it was.

Akito looked with her.

"It's time to get started," Emi told him. "Wish us luck."

"I will." Akito smiled.

Everyone soon went their separate ways to get ready for the races. Teddy soon sniffed a familiar feline Pokemon scent. Vulpix bent down and picked up a banner in his mouth and waved it.

"Do you guys smell that?" Teddy asked.

"Smell what?" Mismagius replied.

"It's Meowth." Teddy smiled as he soon ran off to find the feline Pokemon.

* * *

"Does anyone got any popcorn or somethin'?" Meowth asked. "I'm starvin'!"

"Hold on; I think I have something." Jessie said.

"Huuurrryyyy!" Meowth begged before he got tackled. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"Hi, Meowth." Teddy smiled down to the feline Pokemon.

"Hey, kiddo, what are you doing here?" Meowth smiled back.

"Mama, Uncle Akito, Uncle Vincent, and Felicity and I came to visit!" Teddy smiled.

"Aw, that was nice." Meowth smiled.

The other Pokemon soon met up with Meowth.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Larvitar asked him.

"Vacation." James said.

"We certainly could use one." Jessie added.

Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity soon came to catch up with their Pokemon and saw the ex-members of Team Rocket. Wobbefett soon came out of its Pokeball the same way it always did. The kids laughed to that as they joined Jessie and James.

"Don't interrupt!" Jessie scolded the Pokemon, that had always annoyed her.

"Why does Wobbuffett keep doing that?" Estelle giggled.

"I think he thinks he's a comedian..." Jessie grumbled.

"Better him than me~" James smiled innocently.

"James, I think Emi told me one time that you use to have a Victreebel that use to always chomp down on you." Akito said.

"Oh, you have to remind me of that crazy plant..." James muttered.

"Some Pokemon are just so crazy." Vincent said.

The others had to agree to this as it was true most of the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was soon getting ready and in line for the competition which made everyone get ready to watch.

 ** _'Testing, testing,'_** A voice said in the microphone at first. **_'Ladies and gentlemen, it's a beautiful day for Alto Mare's Water Chariot Festival and it looks like we've got a record turn-out! Are you ready for the main event?'_**

"Oh, the race is starting." Akito smiled.

"Yay, race!" Pikachu cheered as he stood beside Brock as he held Togepi for Misty.

"Race! Race! Race!" Togepi chirped.

Teddy was excited for the race that he joined Pikachu and Togepi.

 ** _'Trainers, when you hear the signal, that'll be your cue.'_** The announcer informed as a bird-like Pokemon was getting ready.

"Those are Natu and a Xatu." Akito smiled before him Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent used their Pokedexes so then the information would be in there along with the information about Corsola.

"Natu and Xatu..." Felicity smiled back. "I love those names."

"Let's go!" Ash called out once the final signal was heard to start the race.

Pikachu and Teddy both soon fell off the bridge they were on and soon dropped down on Ash.

"TEDDY!" Estelle cried out for her little Teddiursa.

Pikachu and Teddy latched onto Ash as he rode and smiled to them as they didn't fall into the water.

"Thank goodness." Estelle sighed.

"Brock, you're supposed to be watching their Pokemon!" Akito scolded before groaning as he saw the older boy with a beautiful girl which had distracted him.

Estelle soon pulled on Brock's ear to get him to concentrate.

"Owww!" Brock yelped. "Estelllleeee!"

Emi laughed as she felt like this was going to be a lot of fun. She soon noticed that Pikachu and Teddy weren't on the bridge. " **BROCK?!** "

"Uh, hey, Emi, great racing with Ash and Misty." Brock smiled nervously.

Emi simply shook her head as she continued on racing with the other racers as the race was still on. It was an exciting time for everyone. Felicity looked around as she felt like she could sense another one's presence, but she wasn't too sure.

* * *

"Felicity, you okay?" Jessie asked.

"I feel like we're not alone..." Felicity replied.

"Well, of course we're not alone," James told her. "This is a public event."

"Non... Not that..." Felicity shook her head.

"Like a ghost?" Mismagius asked.

"Probably, I'm not certain." Felicity shrugged.

"I hope Ash doesn't let Teddy fall." Estelle frowned.

"Don't worry, Sis, I'm sure Teddy will be okay." Vincent comforted.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Teddy..._**

"Whee!" Teddy smiled.

An Aipom seemed to notice something like Felicity had as its family watched the race from their spot. Teddy soon smelled a new scent.

"Go, Ash!" Pikachu giggled.

Teddy soon saw something moving. He felt captivated and went to follow after it as he tried to get off of Ash's shoulder. And where as he fell off he fell on something that couldn't be seen.

"Teddy, oh, no!" Estelle cried out. "He can't swim..."

"Uh, Estelle, I think you wanna see this." Vincent pointed to the flying Teddiursa.

"Huh?" Estelle asked out of confusion as they saw this on the big screen.

Felicity shook chills down her spine as she had the feeling again. "It is happening to moi again!" she then cried out.

"Uh, Felicity, you're not seeing things." Estelle said.

"You feel that too?" Felicity asked her cousins.

"Feel what?" Vincent asked.

"Those... Things..." Felicity replied. "I'm not sure what they are..."

"What things?" Mismagius asked.

Felicity sighed. "Never mind..."

* * *

Ash yelped as he fell off course from the Totodile and nearly crashed into the wall until something saved him as if by magic. He soon saw Teddy holding onto something that was invisible. "Huh?" he then asked before he and Pikachu then ended up in the water.

"I'm telling you guys," Felicity pouted. "Something or someone is out there!"

"How am I not falling?" Teddy asked.

"Teddy, it's gonna be okay!" Estelle called out to her Pokemon. "Mama is coming!"

Teddy soon felt himself being pushed off and landed in Ash's arms. "Hiya, Ash!" he then giggled to the aspiring Pokemon Master.

"Teddy?" Ash coughed up some water.

Teddy soon heard something fly away. Totodile looked around. Ash soon climbed back onto his chariot and picked up the handle and suddenly, they were zipping through the water.

"Whoa!" Teddy yelped.

"I wasn't aware Totodiles were so fast." James commented as he watched with Jessie and Meowth.

A returning champion was still in the lead with his whale-like Pokemon. Teddy soon climbed up to the invisible figure that was holding up Totodile.

"What in the world's gotten into you, Totodile?!" Ash chuckled out of excitement.

Teddy continued to climb up until he was back on the invisible forces back again.

"Teddy is floating again~" Estelle sang out of nervousness.

"Okay, this is freaky." Vincent said.

Akito tried to see if he could figure out what this was. "I wish Zadavia were here, I bet she'd know what it is."

"Same here." Vincent said.

"Let me see what I can do..." Akito tried to concentrate and went deep into his mind.

* * *

Ingrid was inside Akito's mind as always and was staring into a stream of water with salmon swimming peacefully.

"Ingrid, can you help me with something?" Akito asked.

"What seems to be the problem, Akito?" Ingrid asked the young boy.

"There is something freaky going on in the race." Akito said.

"Ah, you must be sensing Latios and Latias." Ingrid replied.

"I think one of them might be helping Totodile win the race." Akito said.

"Oh, yes," Ingrid replied. "They are very helpful. Also, you must protect them against Annie and Oakley."

"Are they the two women I saw in my vision?" Akito asked.

"Depends, what did they look like?" Ingrid replied.

"One had silver hair and the other had solid yellow hair." Akito informed.

"Yes, those are Annie and Oakley," Ingrid nodded. "They are both very evil, they might even be more evil than Butch and Cassidy."

"Yikes!" Akito said.

"Oh, yes," Ingrid sighed. "I hate to say it, but they are."

Soon enough, two salmon flew out of the water.

"Is that normal?" Akito asked.

"It's a symbol," Ingrid replied. "I see you need my help. I should come right over, but you must do something for me in return."

"Anything." Akito promised.

"You and the others must come with me to meet my grandmother, Tanana." Ingrid replied.

"Okay." Akito said.

"I will appreciate this once I am a grown shaman when I grow," Ingrid replied. "I help you all and you help me."

"Well, what're friends for?" Akito smiled.

"True." Ingrid smiled.

* * *

Soon enough, Akito woke up and shook his head. "Ingrid will be here soon..." he told the others as he then held his head while he looked slightly dizzy from channeling Ingrid on his own.

"Whee!" Teddy smiled as he rode on the back of one of the invisible legendary Pokemon.

"Teddy!" Estelle cried out.

"Ingrid says that's from Latios and Latias." Akito replied.

"So, there is something out there!" Felicity stated. "I knew it!"

"But which one could he be riding on?" Vincent asked.

"Ash, Totodile, where are you guys going?!" Emi called out once she saw her brother was being lured away.

"What the?" Teddy asked out of confusion.

* * *

Soon enough, the race ended and Misty landed in the water with Corsola. There was then an instant replay to see who had won the race and it was Misty and Corsola.

"Dang it." Emi pouted.

 ** _'Misty is the winner!'_ ** The announcer proclaimed and there were thunderous cheers.

"All right, yeah!" Misty cheered as she hugged the new Pokemon.

"We did it!" Corsola cheered with her.

"Congrats." Emi said.

"Thanks, Emi, you did great too." Misty smiled.

"Great race, girls," The boy smiled toward the two as he sat on his whale-like Pokemon. "Why don't you let me show you around Alto Mare?"

"That sounds great." Emi smiled.

Misty also smiled at the offer as she hugged Corsola.

"Hey, what happened to Ash?" Brock looked around as he carried Togepi.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Ash, Pikachu, Teddy, and a disappointed Totodile..._**

"Oh, I feel so stupid, I'm sorry we lost, Ash." Totodile hung his head.

"It's okay, Totodile," Ash smiled as he patted his head. "Everyone makes a wrong turn once in a while."

"Oh, Ash!" Totodile beamed and then hugged him.

Totodile was soon returned to his Pokeball.

Teddy looked up as he had the feeling they were being watched. "Now what?" he then asked.

The two invisible Pokemon flew off and they seemed to flash blue and red on their way out.

"Come on, guys," Emi said as she wrung her hair of the water. "We can take a gondola to check out Alto Mare like Venice, Italy."

Akito blushed once he saw Emi wet.

"Okay, turn around, I have to change." Emi told the others.

Everyone then turned around while when Akito turned around, he couldn't help but look right back at her.

"Ahem!" Emi cleared her throat as she could see he was looking.

Akito then turned away as he turned as red as her clothes. He soon turned around so he wouldn't see. Emi then changed in peace.

"So, uh, Akito, how were the Thornberrys?" Ash asked.

"Oh, it was awesome," Akito smiled. "We celebrated Donnie's birthday and found out about how he got adopted into the family."

"That's good." Ash said.

"I wish we could've done something for Michael and Lisa though..." Akito sighed about Donnie's biological parents. "So sad that Donnie had to lose them like that."

"Sure is." Ash frowned.

Emi was soon ready and they were all on the gondola to explore Alto Mare.

* * *

"Oh, this place looks so beautiful." Estelle smiled as she held Teddy.

"It sure is." Emi smiled.

"I love the buildings... They look so exotic." Vincent smiled with his Vulpix.

"They sure do." Vulpix smiled.

"Alto Mare must be a beautiful place to live in," Felicity told the one boy. "By the way, who are you anyway?"

"You've never heard of me? Well, that's a first," The boy chuckled. "I'm Ross and this is my Pokemon, Wailmer."

"Cool." Vincent smiled.

"Well, you seem nicer up close than you did in the race." Emi said.

"Must have just been competitive." Estelle said.

"Yeah, it can happen to me sometimes," Akito replied. "Like when I'd wrestle with Slam when we'd be off missions. This is a really beautiful city."

"Yeah, and so are the girls!" Brock added.

Emi soon pulled his ear again.

"Oww, Emmiiii!" Brock pouted.

"Keep it up, I could do this all day." Emi replied flatly.

"Same here." Misty and Estelle added.

"I hope you guys like it here." Ross smiled as he paddled them along the water.

Misty was soon admiring her medal.

"Cool, huh?" Ross smiled to her. "Check out the symbols, they tell stories about our town. Do you like it, Misty?"

"Yeah, it's really nice!" Misty smiled as she held the medal up against the sunlight. "They sort of look like Pokemon. Hey, there they are again, on top of those clouds."

"Where?" Estelle asked as she looked around. "Where?"

Everyone else tried to look with Misty.

"Oh, yeah, those are known as the Guardians of Alto Mare," Ross informed as he saw statues of Pokemon which resembled dragons. "That's Latios on the left and Latias on the right. Legend has it that they watch over our town and protect us against danger."

"Ooh." Estelle smiled.

"So, um, are they real Pokemon?" Felicity asked.

"They say they do." Ross shrugged as not even he knew.

"Cool." Emi said.

"I'd sure like to meet the real ones." Ash commented.

"Me too." Pikachu agreed with his trainer.

"I bet they're amazing." Emi swooned all around.

"They must be." Vincent said.

"Yeah, I guess we never see them because things are so peaceful around here, no one really needed their protection." Ross replied.

"You never know." Akito said.

Mismagius looked up and all around as she had a hidden sense like Felicity did earlier. "Where could it be?" She asked.

"Are you okay, Mismagius?" Felicity asked her Pokemon.

"I can sense something." Mismagius said.

"What is it?" Felicity asked. "Good or bad?"

"I'm not sure I like it," Mismagius could only shrug. "So, where are we going next?"

"I just hope Jessie, James, and Meowth do okay on their vacation." Emi said.

"I'm sure they will." Ash said.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and Meowth were getting ice cream together. And where they soon saw Cassidy, Butch, and Raticate eating ice cream as well, but didn't notice them.

"You guys, I have a bad feeling for not only us, but our newfound friends as well." James told Jessie and Meowth.

"Same here." Meowth said.

Cassidy, Butch, and Raticate were about to eat their ice cream. They soon saw someone speeding in the water canal right beside them which soaked them and melted their ice cream cones.

"Hey, who's the wise guys?!" Butch snarled.

The trio soon looked to see the blonde and silver-haired girls as they smirked evilly. And where not only did Butch panic, but so did James.

"Nice hair, Cassidy." Jessie smirked.

"Oh, what do you want, you traitors?!" Cassidy snarled at her.

"You don't think they saw us, do you?!" Butch panicked, referring to the two women that drove by.

"Uh, who's he talking about, James?" Meowth asked.

"Annie and Oakley of course." James replied nervously.

"Come again?" Raticate asked.

"Copycat," Meowth huffed at Raticate as he was originally the only English speaking Pokemon before he left Team Rocket with Jessie and James. "Anyway, are they spies for Giovanni?" he then asked James.

"They're only the best members of Team Rocket of them all!" Butch said.

"Better than you three will ever be." Jessie smirked.

"At least we're a lot more competent than you and Bill are." Cassidy glared.

" **MY NAME IS BUTCH!** " Butch snapped.

"Whatever." Jessie said.

"Let's follow Annie and Oakley," Cassidy smirked to Butch. "Obviously they're up to no good."

James nodded with Jessie in agreement.

"Can I help?!" Wobbuffett asked as he came out of his Pokeball as always.

"We have to warn the kids!" Meowth told them.

Butch, Cassidy, and Raticate thought this would be a good opportunity to work with Annie and Oakley to please Giovanni while the ex-Team Rocket members went to alert their friends. This was definitely bad news.

* * *

"That place over there has great seafood," Ross informed the others as he dropped them off. "And if you're still hungry, there's an ice cream place around the corner."

"Mm." Akito smiled.

"Thanks for everything, Ross." Emi said.

"Sure, anytime," Ross smiled back as he paddled away. "Enjoy your stay!"

"We will!" The others called back.

"I can't wait to taste that ice cream." Felicity said.

"Ice cream is quite amazing." Estelle agreed.

Soon enough, Pikachu noticed something which made the other Pokemon look with him.

"Ciao!" Ross told them.

"Ciao!" The others called back.

"So, ice cream?" Brock suggested.

"You know it." Estelle smiled.

"Let's go!" Vincent cheered.

"Oh, I hope they have pistachio." Misty said.

"Yuck." Felicity cringed.

"What do you mean, yuck?!" Misty huffed.

"I want strawberry." Estelle smiled.

"Vanilla." Akito smiled.

Everyone went off to get their ice cream, but Pikachu stopped once he saw something.

* * *

"What's this?" Pikachu asked himself as he then scurried toward the sound of what he found as a woman was washing her Vaporeon with water.

"Come on, Vaporeon." The woman told her Pokemon before they walked off together.

Pikachu soon went to the source of the water. He only saw drops of water come out which made him sad at first. Someone then came and poured the water for him to make him happy.

"Oh, thank you!" Pikachu beamed before drinking the water and letting it drip onto him due to a very warm day.

Teddy soon started to sniff the person that turned on the water.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out as he came with Emi and the others. "Don't you want any ice cream?"

"They have you favorite~" Emi bribed.

"Ice cream!" Pikachu smiled.

The girl that turned on the water soon became interested in Ash. She stared right into his eyes as she came toward him.

"Personal space!" Emi told the girl.

The girl stared at her too before she then walked off without a word even said.

"That was weird." Estelle said.

The others then shrugged.

"Mm..." Pikachu smiled as he soaked in cool, refreshing water.

The girl soon saw some kids running by. One of them said hi to her as they ran off together. The girl gave a polite stare before walking off on her own, but soon, Annie and Oakley suddenly appeared right behind her on their speedboat and they soon activated their shades. They studied the girl as she wasn't what she seemed or appeared to be which was actually Latias in a human disguise. They soon got in front of her.

"Excuse me," The blonde smirked. "I love that shirt. Where'd you get it... Latias?" she then took out a blackened Pokeball.

The girl gasped and began to run the other way.

"Espeon!" The blonde called out before tossing her ball.

"Ariados!" The silver-haired girl added as she tossed her ball as well to summon their Pokemon.

Both Pokemon were ready to battle and attack the disguised Pokemon.

"Someone's in trouble!" Pikachu said and shook the water off of him before rushing over to see what it was.

The rest of the Pokemon soon went to join Pikachu.

"Wait a minute, Pikachu!" Ash cried out as he chased after his primary Pokemon.

"Wait for us!" Estelle called out.

The kids soon followed after their fleeing Pokemon.

* * *

Latias kept running away to get away from Annie and Oakley's Pokemon, but unfortunately, they caught up to her. Poor Latias was surrounded by both Espeon and Ariados. Espeon's eyes flashed red while Ariados trapped Latias into a silk web like a spider.

"Why would you run away?" The blonde smirked. "We just wanted to tell you something about the shirt you're wearing."

"It's last year's color." The silver-haired girl added.

"Hey!" Estelle glared. "Leave her alone!"

Teddy also glared as he stood beside his mother/trainer.

"What do you think your doing?!" Ash glared at Annie and Oakley before he and Akito helped Latias out of the webbing.

"We're just trying to prevent a fashion disaster." The blonde shrugged innocently.

"Well, this is a bit much." Vincent glared.

"You remind me of Angelica Pickles." Estelle scoffed.

"Oh, would you all like to give us some tips instead?" The silver-haired girl smirked.

"Yes, please do." The blonde added with a smirk as well.

"Your outfits are so out of date." Felicity smirked at the two evil women.

"Oooh..." Mismagius giggled to that.

"Well, you're no prize either," The silver-haired girl scoffed. "Pigtails? What are you, a baby? And that dress! What's that shade of yellow called, Annie?"

"I think it's called ugly!" The blonde smirked.

"Well, what's with your hair?!" Estelle asked the silver-haired girl. "Are you 40?!"

"WHAT?!" The silver-haired girl glared. "Well, at least I don't dress like an immature seven-year-old!"

"No, you dress like the 90's threw up." Akito retorted.

"Ooh!" The Pokemon smirked.

"Come on, Felicity, this is fun." Vincent encouraged.

"Oh, I don't know..." Felicity rubbed her arm. "My mother is usually one to insult another... I don't know if I could take my heart to do so."

"Come on, Felicity, just try." Emi encouraged.

"I guess I could try..." Felicity frowned.

"What is that accent?" The blonde mocked. "You sound like you're Europe Trash."

Felicity turned red in the face and shook her fists. "Well, at least I speak better English and French than you!"

"Anyways, leave this girl alone!" Akito glared at the two women.

"Oh, I didn't know she had bodyguards," The blonde feigned worry. "You're not going to hurt us, are you?"

"Whatever would we do if they attacked us, Ann?" The silver-haired girl added, putting her hands to her cheeks.

"Your acting is terrible." Felicity told the two women.

"Like your faces." Vincent added.

"Ooh!" Estelle and Emi smirked.

"Those are their faces?" Felicity asked. "I thought they stole those from a warthog's behind."

"Oh, snap!" Mismagius laughed.

"You totally got them, Felicity." Estelle smiled.

Felicity smiled bashfully and shuffled her feet shyly.

"Espeon, teach these kids a few manners." The blonde-haired women said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Espeon replied before zapping all of the kids through the gem on its forehead.

"Hey!" Larvitar glared.

"That was a dirty trick!" Ash glared at the Espeon. "Two can play at this game! Pikachu, get him!"

"On it, Ash!" Pikachu replied as he went after Espeon.

Espeon soon dodged Pikachu by jumping onto the women's boat which was a stupid thing to do.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt 'em!" Ash told his Pokemon.

"You got it, Ash!" Pikachu replied before using his signature move.

Espeon, Annie, and Oakley were then instantly zapped which made the others smirked as they deserved that.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Emi suggested as Ash took Latias's hand.

"Agreed." Akito nodded.

Pikachu Thunderbolted against the Ariados and then ran off with the others. Teddy used Fury Swipes on the way and followed everyone. Annie and Oakley's Pokemon were then after the group by command of their trainers.

"Run!" Felicity yelped.

* * *

Everyone ran off from Annie and Oakley's Pokemon.

"Those two won't give up." Teddy said.

"Get back here, you twits!" Espeon hissed.

"Never!" Mismagius glared.

"You are all gonna get it!" Ariados threatened.

They all just kept running and turned into an alley.

"It will be okay," Felicity told Latias. "We won't hurt you like those monsters."

"That's right." Estelle added.

They kept running... And running... And running.

"These two are relentless." Teddy panted.

Estelle spun around and picked up Teddy over her shoulders and ran on her tiptoes like the ballerina she had always dreamed of growing up to be.

"Isn't there a way to get rid of these two?" Felicity asked.

"Over here, my friends." Ingrid waved to the others as she found a way for them to get away and lose Espeon and Ariados.

"Ingrid, you came!" Akito smiled.

"Told ya." Ingrid smiled back.

The others then rushed toward where Ingrid was as she took them to safety.

"Those two will never find us here." Ingrid said.

"Oh, Ingrid, it's so good to see you," Vincent smiled. "How have you been?"

"Fair enough, I'm glad to see you guys too." Ingrid smiled back.

"We're glad to see you too." Vincent smiled back.

"Hey, where did that girl go?" Ash looked around.

"Huh? She was here a moment ago." Emi said.

"Hey, guys!" Misty's voice called out. "We're going to the museum!"

"This ice cream is great!" Brock added. "You should've got some!"

"Aww!" Felicity pouted.

Mismagius gently patted her on the back.

"Well, we better get going." Estelle said.

"Come along then." Ingrid told them.

"Alright." Emi said.

Ingrid walked with them, she carried her own Pokeball in her hand before tossing it out. There was of course a glow and soon came out Ingrid's very own Pokemon.

"Kabutops!" Kabutops announced himself once he was activated.

"Whoa! A Kabutops!" Emi smiled.

Ingrid smiled back.

"That reminds me, how's Roshan?" Estelle asked Ingrid.

"He's just fine, very excited about the ceremony that my grandmother is holding," Ingrid replied. "Akito promised me you all would come."

"And we will." Akito smiled.

"Thank you, it means oh-so much to me and my people." Ingrid replied.

"We can understand." Estelle said.

Ingrid soon led them to a museum.


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you been to Alto Mare before, Ingrid?" Felicity asked. "You seem to know a lot about it."

"I've had visions of this place during my special ceremonies at home with my human parents and infant brother." Ingrid replied as she stood beside her Kabutops.

"That's great to know." Estelle said.

"I just wanna know where that girl disappeared to?" Ash commented.

"She must have gone off somewhere." Felicity said.

"You shall find out sooner or later." Ingrid replied as she and Kabutops led the others to the museum.

"Wow, this museum is big." Vincent said.

A camera soon came out and seemed to spy on the group with their Pokemon. Unknown to them, Akito had super-hearing. He turned around and looked around until he saw the camera and hummed suspiciously.

"Come on, let's go!" Larvitar tugged on his hand.

"Okay, okay." Akito smiled.

* * *

The kids and Pokemon were all very excited. Teddy was the most excited. Estelle smiled to her Teddiursa as they came inside the museum, but they were being spied on by Annie and Oakley. They were soon inside the museum to see what was inside. Everyone looked in amazement all around.

"I bet Eloise would love to come to this museum with Philip and not misbehave." Akito chuckled on the way inside as he stood beside Larvitar.

"Look ahead of you." Ingrid pointed ahead to show a fossil of a Pokemon.

"Is that an Aerodactyl?" Estelle asked.

"You have a good eye, little lady." An older man smiled as he came toward the group.

"Thank you, sir." Estelle said.

"This is also a reminder of our past," The old man told the group. "These fossils are Pokemon that once terrorized Alto Mare."

"Wow!" Brock exclaimed.

"Why?" Felicity asked.

"It's part of our culture young one." The older man replied.

"No, I mean, why did they terrorize Alto Mare?" Estelle asked.

"Come right this way." The older man led them around the museum to show them a tour.

"This place is so lovely." Emi looked all around.

"It sure is." Akito smiled.

Kabutops walked beside Ingrid as he saw a familiar looking fossil which strongly resembled him.

"Excuse me, sir, but what is that?" Vincent asked as he saw a huge machine.

"This is called the DMA," The older man replied. "The Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare."

"Whoa." Vincent said.

"Wah!" Brock smiled in excitement as he looked into a stained glass window. "I have seen the light! I will definitely meet a girl in this town!"

"Just don't hold your breath." Misty smirked.

Teddy soon saw the girl from earlier, drawing.

"Long ago, the Aerodactyl and Kabuptos taught by an evil trainer and attacked people, so everyone lived in fear until Latios came and brought water into the town," The older man educated. "Drowning the evil Pokemon and turning our streets into canals. That's why the town was named Alto Mare which means 'The High Seas'. That's when they built the DMA."

"Wow." Akito said.

"They wanted to make sure that no one would ever disrupt their peace again," The older man continued. "Fortunately, they never had to use it. It's just a sacred monument-"

Teddy was soon seen on the machine, wanting to climb it so he could get to the girl.

"It's her!" Ash gasped as he came forward with Pikachu as he looked up into the distance.

"Don't touch it!" The older man glared to the young Teddiursa.

This startled Teddy as he suddenly jumped towards the girl as he his way to get to her.

"Teddy!" Estelle cried out to her Pokemon.

Teddy grabbed onto the railing in front of him as the girl looked toward him and was about to leave. "Wait!" Teddy grunted as he tried to pull himself up.

"Who is that girl?" Felicity hummed in thought as Mismagius floated beside her.

Teddy soon felt someone helping him up the railing. The girl smiled to him, but she then ran off.

"Hey, wait!" Teddy called out before following her.

"We better go after him." Akito said.

"Where are they going?" Misty wondered.

"Don't know." Ingrid shrugged.

" _You_ don't know?!" Estelle gasped at her before going after the others. "Oh, Teddy!"

"I'm not perfect." Ingrid shrugged modestly.

Kabutops shrugged with her. They all began to run off together.

"This reminds me of a movie Jenny told me about," Vincent said. "It's about a guy who goes all around Paris to find the girl of his dreams, but he finally finds her in the Eiffel Tower."

"Aw!" Felicity smiled.

"Is Mama in the tower?" Vulpix missed the point.

"You're missing the point." Vincent face-palmed.

"Oh." Vulpix pouted.

"Wait! Stop!" Teddy called out.

"There she is," Emi looked out onto the streets. "Now's our chance."

"Come on, Pikachu." Ash told their shared Pokemon.

Pikachu nodded and followed the Ketchum siblings and everybody else after the strange girl.

"I think it's time for magic." Akito said.

"Did you say magic?" Estelle asked.

"GAH! Don't do that." Akito gasped at her sudden appearance.

"Sorry, I got excited." Estelle giggled sheepishly.

* * *

Akito and Estelle soon teleported in front of the strange girl. The girl gasped silently and stepped back slightly.

"Hey, you don't have to be scared, we won't hurt you." Akito promised.

"We're your friends." Estelle added.

"We just wanted to know where you went after we ran from those two women and their Pokemon that were after you," Akito and Estelle said. "And why does your hair look like Latias ears?"

The girl tilted her head, she gave a small smile to the Fudo twins though.

"Can you talk?" Akito asked.

The girl shook her head.

"So then, you're deaf?" Akito asked.

Latias shook her head again.

"She's a mute." Estelle then said.

Latias nodded to that. They soon saw Ash and the others going after a girl that looked like the one they were with. The girl looked over and soon disappeared as Akito and Estelle saw that and looked back to her only to see she had vanished.

"Was that who I think that was?" Akito asked.

"That depends," Estelle replied. "Do you think that girl is Latias?"

"Yep." Akito nodded.

Mismagius led Felicity to follow a portal and the two soon ended up in it. It was a very dark, yet beautiful space with Butterfree flying along in harmony.

"This is very beautiful and insane..." Felicity commented.

Mismagius nodded in agreement. They soon saw the girl and decided to go over to see her.

"Hi." Felicity greeted.

The girl smiled and waved to her before going off.

"Hey, stop, please!" Felicity ran after her. "These boots aren't made for running, you know!"

"Why is she doing this?" Vincent asked.

The girl was soon swinging on a swing and watched the others with their Pokemon. A machine that whirred up caught everyone's attention and there seemed to be a splash in a pool not too far away from them.

"What was that?" Akito asked.

"Look, guys!" Pikachu called out as something came out from the water.

"It... It must be Latios..." Felicity said as no one could see what stormed out of the water and splashed.

"Must be, but why is he attacking us?" Teddy asked.

"He must be protecting his sister," Akito said before crossing his arms. "I know I do."

"You better get him to listen to us so we can tell him we're not here to hurt Latias or capture her." Ash said.

"Hey, Latios!" Akito called out.

The dragon-like Pokemon zipped by which made his bandanna fly off slightly to reveal his awkwardly cut light brunette hair.

Akito then took his dark blue bandanna and tied it back on before glaring. "Stop!"

Latios soon charged at Akito, ready to take him on. Akito growled as he looked ready. Latios zipped by again and ended up with Akito on his back.

"Okay, stop this!" Akito told the Pokemon. "Wow... This feels like The Neverending Story..."

Latios began to try everything he could to get Akito off his back.

Akito stayed on there and waved his arms out with a laugh. "I'm Superman!"

Latios began to fly around all over the place to try to knock him off. Akito yawned as that was just amateur work. Pikachu then tried to use Thunderbolt against Latios, he didn't mind hitting Akito since he knew it wouldn't harm the boy, but of course, his hair wouldn't be safe. Vincent snickered quietly at Akito's new hairstyle.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Akito coughed out smoke.

"Pikachu!" Emi cried out to the fallen Pokemon and picked him up.

"He's dead!" Pikachu glared at the invisble Latios.

"Latios! Please stop! We're not here to hurt or capture your sister!" Akito told the now invisible legendary Pokémon.

Latios looked up. "Really?" he then asked.

"Yes, you can trust us!" Akito replied. "We're not like those she-beasts!"

* * *

"What is going on here?!" A female voice exclaimed.

Everyone looked around to find the source of the voice, and where it was from the girl that looked like the one with them. Latios soon came in front of the girl and stopped as he appeared for everyone to see. Akito soon got off his back, looking a little dizzy from all the twists and turns.

"Oh, Akito," Emi cooed to the boy and hugged him close against her chest. "It's okay, it's all over."

"That was one wild ride." Akito said.

"It's okay, Akito, it's okay." Emi comforted.

"You all are here to steal Latios, aren't you?!" The girl glared.

"Non, we are not!" Felicity frowned. "Listen to us, we come in pieces!"

"Peace." Mismagius corrected.

"Piece." Felicity then said.

"We come in peace." Estelle said.

"Oui, that." Felicity rubbed her hands together nervously.

The silent girl nodded in agreement.

"There's two of them..." Larvitar said before falling over as he felt confused.

"Latios, don't you think it's time you show us all your true form?" Estelle asked the mute girl.

"How can we even trust any of you?" The talking girl glared. "All right, Latios, get them!"

Latios was about to attack the group.

* * *

"That's enough!" The older man from earlier called out which made Latios stop what he was doing. "Bianca! Latios! I'm sure these folks mean no harm."

"Grandpa, they were-" The girl tried to explain.

"Grandpa?" Emi asked out of confusion.

"Bianca?" Ash added.

"Grandpa, they were-" Bianca frowned.

"Shh," The old man shushed the girl. "It's okay... Latias, do you want to play with your new friends?" he then asked with a smile.

The mute girl silently nodded with a smile.

"Latias?" Akito and Estelle asked in even more confusion.

"Latias." Ingrid nodded to them as she came with Kabutops.

"I knew it!" Akito and Estelle smiled.

Latias took Ash's hand and began to run with him and the others ran after them so they wouldn't be left behind.

"Nice sketchpad." Vincent smiled to Bianca.

"Thanks." Bianca smiled back.

"I love art... A lot," Vincent said. "I usually paint though. My friend Barbie taught me once and she told us a story about Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel a painter, huh?" Bianca asked. "I guess I haven't heard that side of the story before."


	5. Chapter 5

Ash and Latias were soon at the swing. She sat him down while she stood on the end and swung with him.

"Swinging helps me think sometimes." Felicity told Latias.

"I thought Latias was the name of a Pokemon?" Ash said.

The girl soon smiled and she seemed to transform into the Pokemon which surprised everyone instantly.

"WAH!" Ash yelped and tripped off of the swing from shock.

Latias chirped and soon helped Ash up to safety.

"Amazing." Akito smiled.

"Thanks, I'm okay," Ash smiled to Latias. "Thanks a lot."

Latias cheered happily and spun around in a circle around Ash.

"Aw, Ash, she likes you." Felicity smiled.

"She thinks you're cute." Emi translated of what Latias said.

"She must've really taken a liking to this young man." Bianca's grandfather smiled.

"Yeah..." Pikachu blinked and then yelped as Latios came up behind him. "Uh... H-Hello there..."

"Friend." Latios smiled before licking his cheek.

"Whew!" Akito smiled.

"Friend!" Pikachu smiled back to Latios.

This was the start of a very beautiful friendship.

"Well done, my friends," Ingrid told the others. "You have found Latios and Latias."

"Indeed." Kabutops smiled.

"Nice Kabutops you got there, little lady." Bianca's grandfather said to Ingrid.

"Thank you," Ingrid replied. "He was a gift from my homeland to teach me responsibility in time for the birth of my brother, Roshan."

"And I'm sure that it's working." Bianca's grandfather said.

"You could say that," Ingrid replied. "I have a strange life and it all started on a Wolf Quest for Estelle and the daughter of Balto, Aleu."

* * *

Everyone soon started to walk around the secret place.

"This is like The Secret Garden..." Vincent smiled. "It's so peaceful and tranquil."

"Sure is." Vulpix smiled back.

"Oh, I could do a Spring Ballet here..." Estelle smiled.

The Ralts twins came out to join Estelle as she began to dance out of happiness. The Ralts twins began to join in with her.

"Wow, she's a great dancer..." Bianca noticed. "She must've been dancing her whole life."

"You could say that," Akito said. "So, mind telling us why Latias took the form of a human looking like you?"

"That's one of her powers," Bianca explained. "She can take on the shape of a human and since we're best friends, she turns into me a lot."

"Ohh." Akito smiled.

Pikachu and the other Pokemon laughed as they took turns riding on Latias and Latios's backs.

"Whee!" Teddy smiled.

Latias playfully took Ash's hat and flew off.

"Hey, what're ya doin'?" Ash laughed. "That's my favorite hat!"

"I think she wants to play with you." Emi giggled.

Ash laughed and chased after Latias as she went towards the fountains. Latios's eyes soon glowed which summoned his sister and her eyes also glowed.

"What's going on?" Estelle asked.

Latios called out as Akito got on his back again and he dove into the water.

* * *

Akito held his breath until he then stopped. "Wait, what am I doing?" he then laughed at himself since he could breathe underwater. His feet and legs were soon turned into his fish tail. He then got off of Latios's back for right now and began to swim around like a little merman.

Latias soon glowed and it seemed to alternate the reality into the room.

"Whoa." Felicity said.

They all seemed to be moving underwater with Latios and Akito.

"Is this an ability?" Emi asked.

"Don't be afraid, Latias has the ability to project to us what Latios is seeing." Bianca explained.

"It's called sight-sharing." Bianca's grandfather added in.

"Sight-sharing?" The group asked.

"This is a rare privilege," Bianca's grandfather smiled. "To see through the eyes of Latios."

"I guess Latios feels he really trusts you, guys." Bianca smiled to the others.

"That's good." Estelle smiled.

"Excitement!" Pikachu beamed as he sat on Ash's shoulder.

"It sure is." Teddy smiled.

"Latias is amazing," Ash smiled as well. "Tell Latios we say thanks, okay?"

"Oh, yes, please." Emi added.

* * *

After a while, the sight-sharing was over.

"So, how long have you guys known Latios and Latias?" Felicity asked.

"Well, Grandpa's known them since they were babies." Bianca replied.

"I've known them since their father brought water into our town," Bianca's grandfather added. "He saved us from a lifetime of terror and brought us this beautiful city. Though, I'm afraid the end was too much for him."

"What do you mean?" Estelle asked.

"He used up all his power bringing water and vanished into thin air." Bianca said.

"But in his place, there was a beautiful crystal called The Soul Dew which contained the spirit of Latios." Bianca's grandfather added.

"Whoa." The Fudo twins said.

"The father died saving the town and left his children as orphans..." Felicity frowned.

"I'm afraid so, Felicity." Bianca's grandfather replied.

"That's so sad." Felicity frowned.

"Hey, this looks like the defense mechanism that's in the museum." Akito observed one printing in the ground.

"Hey, you're right." Larvitar agreed as he also took a look.

"Shouldn't we destroy the DMA in case someone tries to use it?" Felicity asked.

"We'll need Soul Dew involved which is used to power it." Bianca's grandfather told her.

"Whoa." Felicity said.

"This is the South Dew right here." Bianca's grandfather then showed them the pool of water.

"It's beautiful." Estelle smiled.

"It's really cool." Akito agreed with his sister.

"I'll tell you all something," Bianca's grandfather began as they looked into the dew. "That beautiful jewel not only contains the spirit of Latios, but, in the wrong hands, the power to destroy our town."

"Oh, my..." Emi frowned.

"It must never leave this pool," Bianca's grandfather concluded. "So you see, it's important that it's location should be kept a secret."

"Right." The kids agreed responsibly.

"Ash, let's go for a ride!" Latias cooed as she came behind the boy and sprouted her wings.

"Ash, Latias wants to go for a ride." Emi translated.

"Latias, hold on a second!" Ash cried out.

"Ah..." Emi sighed. "The life of a future Pokemon Princess is an exhausting one."

Latias began to have trouble holding onto Ash. She then let go of him and Latios swooped in, carrying the boy on his back and flew him all around and back to the others.

"That was close." Emi smiled.

"Play! Play!" Latias nuzzled up against Ash.

"She wants to play some more." Bianca giggled.

"We can tell." Akito smiled.

"Sorry, we've gotta go find the others." Ash told the Pokemon.

"Play?" Latias asked.

"But we'll play again real soon, okay?" Ash smiled.

"We promise." Emi said.

"Well, shall we head back then?" Bianca's grandfather smiled.

"Okay." Ash nodded.

Latias frowned sadly as they were all on their way out.

"Aw, Latias is sad that we have to leave." Felicity frowned.

"I know, but we have to go..." Mismagius agreed. "Come along, Felicity."

Felicity looked back at Latias on the way out and felt very bad for her. "Shouldn't one of us stay behind?" She soon asked.

"Flick?" Estelle asked as she picked up Teddy.

"I think I should stay here just for Latios and Latias's sake," Felicity smiled. "You all go on without me."

"You sure?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, yes, I will be fine here, you all go." Felicity smiled.

The others then shrugged, they said goodbye to her and then left back into the main part of Alto Mare.

Felicity ran and laughed as Latios and Latias flew all around. "I wish I could fly like you guys." she smiled.

The two legendary Pokemon then decided to help her with that wish. Felicity ran with them until Latias came underneath her and carried her so they could fly together. Felicity laughed as she enjoyed this and her pigtails flew in the air. Unfortunately, their fun wouldn't last.

* * *

"We can cut through here." Bianca's grandfather showed the others a way out.

"Thanks, sir." Vincent smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." Akito said.

"Where are we?" Ash asked as it seemed like they were in a wooden shack.

"This is my workshop." Bianca's grandfather smiled.

"Grandpa makes the gondolas here." Bianca informed.

"Amazing." Emi said.

"Yeah, it's a job that keeps me pretty busy in this town," Bianca's grandfather smiled as he walked around with them. "Bianca, why don't you take the others to the way back to town?"

"Okay." Bianca nodded to her grandfather.

"And away we go." Vincent said.

They had to split boats of course since there were so many of them. Bianca, Akito, and Ingrid took control of the gondolas that they had through the water.

"Just around the riverbend~" Ingrid began to sing out of motivation. "JUST AROUND THE RIVERBEND!"

Larvitar made sure to not fall off.

"Careful, buddy." Akito reminded him.

"I'm trying." Larvitar nodded.

"No splashing, Ingrid, Larvitar's a rock type!" Akito warned only to get splashed by the native girl. "INGRID!"

Ingrid giggled innocently. Kabutops did his best to keep Larvitar dry. The sun was setting as it was almost dark as Bianca led the others back into town of Alto Mare.


	6. Chapter 6

Later on, a lost Espeon was heard coming into the shop.

"Do you guys hear that?" Akito asked.

"No, Super Geek." Estelle replied, though in a teasing way by calling him 'geek'.

"It sounded like an Espeon." Akito said.

"Aw, man..." Vincent groaned as he had Vulpix in his lap. "I bet it's those rotten girls from earlier!"

"Yeah!" Vulpix added.

"What girls?" Bianca asked.

"These two women that were after Latias." Estelle said.

"Somebody was chasing Latias?" Bianca frowned.

"Yeah, these two girls were." Ash replied.

"That's weird," Bianca frowned. "Hmm..."

"But the question is why?" Vincent asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Bianca nodded.

Bianca's grandfather soon saw the Espeon.

"It has to be them," Ingrid told the others. "How many others do you know who has an Espeon?"

"Well, there is Yuko." Estelle said.

"I doubt Yuko would be around here..." Akito commented. "So it must be those girls'."

"Annie and Oakley are a couple of witches in disguise of beautiful ladies." Ingrid narrowed her eyes.

"We should get some sleep." Vincent said.

"Oh, the moon is like a giant sapphire..." Estelle commented. "It's almost as blue as Lapis... I wonder if we'll ever meet her or the Crystal Gems... Daddy's stories make them sound so cool..."

"I'd like to meet Rose," Akito smiled. "I mean, how cool is it that Dad got to bring her back to life?"

"I know, right?" Vincent smiled back.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Annie and Oakley jumped from roof-to-roof by the moonlight to find the legendary Pokemon.

"There they go," Raticate told Butch and Cassidy. "All we gotta do is follow them over the rooftops."

"That's right." Cassidy said.

"Uh, I'm not really good at gymnastics..." Butch muttered.

"Come on, Ben, this is our chance, I can almost taste it!" Cassidy smirked.

" **MY NAME IS BUTCH!** " Butch yelled.

"Oh, shut up and get moving." Cassidy glared.

Unfortunately, Cassidy had caught a Wobbuffett as well not knowing it would be as annoying as Jessie's Wobbufett. Annie and Oakley swiftly moved over the rooftops as swift as Batman villains, and where Annie was going to send her Espeon to handle Bianca's grandfather.

Raticate, Butch, and Cassidy fell on top of each other and Wobbuffett landed on them which made it worse. "Looks like Team Rocket's blast-"

SPLASH!

Cassidy was starting to regret on catching her very own Wobbuffett. After scaring off Bianca's grandfather, Annie and Oakley broke into the secret paradise where Felicity still was with Latios and Latios. Mismagius was there as well.

* * *

"They must be in here somewhere." Oakley said.

"This was where the kids were playing with them." Annie added.

Suddenly, Latios flew over with a glare toward the evil sisters. Mismagius floated next to him.

"Looks like now they wanna play with us, Annie, and they have a friend with them." Oakley smirked.

"You two!" Felicity glared.

Annie and Oakley cartwheeled out of the way.

"I know!" Annie smirked to her sister. "First one to catch Latios and that Mismagius wins!"

"You leave them alone!" Felicity glared.

"Or else what?" Oakley smirked.

"Latias, Latios, look out!" Felicity cried out.

The two Pokemon seemed to listen to her and turned invisible so Annie and Oakley couldn't find them.

"Ha!" Felicity smirked at Annie and Oakley.

"That's a new one." Annie commented.

"These two are just full of surprises." Oakley added.

"I think you two should leave before it's too late." Felicity sneered.

"Oh, you're not the boss of us," Annie smirked. "I think you need a little sun, hon, you're white as a ghost."

Felicity simply ignored her. Latios soon zipped right at Annie, knocking her down. Annie jumped back onto her feet and ran toward Oakley and the girls put on their shades so they could see the now invisible Pokemon.

"Huh?" Felicity asked out of confusion.

"Right there!" Annie pointed. "Espeon, use your Swift Attack!"

"Oh, no!" Mismagius gasped.

"EAT SWIFT ATTACK!" Espeon snarled and attacked against the Pokemon.

"Erm... Mismagius, Levitate!" Felicity tried out.

"Try a different attack." Mismagius said.

Felicity took a look at Mismagius's attack list to pick one. Mismagius soon use Night Shade to show it could use that attack. Espeon soon yelped and glowered toward Mismagius.

"Bonjour." Mismagius smirked with her eyes glinting.

"Why, you!" Annie glared.

"Ariados, use your Night Shade!" Oakley commanded.

"Taste this!" Ariados glared as he shot Night Shade from the horn.

Latias shrieked as she suffered from a critical hit.

"Latias!" Mismagius and Felicity cried out.

Felicity soon rushed over to Latias.

"Okay, if you wanna be the hero, we'll take care of you first!" Oakley smirked as she tossed a trapping net toward Latias.

Latios wasn't about to let his sister get caught. Latias yelled out as the net caught her and she soon looked incredibly weak.'

"Why are you doing this, you putains?!" Felicity glared at Annie and Oakley. She began to get Latias free.

"Stupid brat..." Annie smirked until she turned over to see Latios coming. "Espeon, Psy Beam!"

"Have a taste of my Psy Beam!" Espeon told Latios before firing her attack.

Latios yelled out and then fell next to his sister.

"Espeon, Tackle Attack." Annie said.

"Stop it!" Felicity glared. "Mismagius, throw them another Night Shade!"

Mismagius nodded before shooting Night Shade. Espeon yelled out and snarled at Mismagius.

"Frere Jacuqes, Frere Jacques~" Mismagius smirked as she shot at Espeon. " Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous? I zap you with Night Shade, all you are is full of hate, Suck it up... Suck it up~"

"This is interesting." Oakley said.

"Brother!" Latias cried out.

"Sister!" Latios called back.

"Psychic Attack, Espeon!" Annie commanded.

"Non!" Felicity cried out as she ran to try and take the hit.

"Take this!" Espeon snarled as she shot her attack.

Felicity soon jumped out in front of the legendary Pokemon.

"Ariados, Spin Attack!" Oakley called out.

The two Pokemon soon attacked, only for Felicity to get hit instead of the Pokemon siblings.

"Felicity!" Mismagius cried out.

The Pokemon siblings began to look concerned for Felicity.

"Go on... Without moi..." Felicity told the Pokemon. "You don't deserve to be their guinea pigs... An expression I learned from Tech."

"No way, we're not leaving you." Mismagius said.

Latios tried to free Felicity since she risked her own life to save his and Latias's.

"Ah, ah, ah." Annie smirked before throwing a net a Latios.

"Stop this!" Felicity begged.

The net seemed to hurt Latios. Mismagius soon let Latias free before glaring to Annie and Oakley.

"Brother!" Latias cried out for Latios.

"They're just like Akito and Estelle..." Felicity commented.

"Latias, go!" Latios told her.

"Latios..." Latias frowned before going off without him underwater in sadness.

"Mismagius, go find the others." Felicity said.

"You stay safe." Mismagius hugged her trainer and went off.

"Merci beaucop, Mismagius..." Felicity whispered to her Pokemon.

"Great, they got away," Annie groaned. She then looked over to the struggling Latios. "Well, at least we got one of them and we surely put that brat in her place."

"Then why is she still alive?" Oakley asked.

"She's still alive?!" Annie asked back.

Felicity had a weak, but sinister smirk toward Annie and Oakley.

"We'll have to bring her with us." Annie said.

"Especially if we have... This!" Oakley smirked as she tried to get the Soul Jewel, but it seemed to be stuck. "Stubborn little gem, isn't it?"

"Just try not to break it, Oakley." Annie folded her arms with a scoff.

"Non, don't!" Felicity cried out.

"Got it!" Oakley smirked as she took the jewel out into her hand.

"Let me just take a look at this~" Annie took the jewel and awed at it in all its glory.

Felicity just knew this was wrong.

"Oh, I hope Madame Cerise and Maestro Forte forgive me for what has become of their daughter," Mismagius prayed. Luckily for her, she found Latias who was going to a window. "Oh, Latias, wait up!" she followed after the dragon-like Pokemon.

Unfortunately for them, Annie and Oakley were now on their way to the DMA. Felicity quietly groaned as she was forced to stay put, a tear rolled down her cheek as she hoped everything would work out well in the end. It usually does, even for Quasimodo even if he didn't win the affections of Esmeralda.

* * *

That night, everyone was asleep. The Fudo siblings were mostly dreaming about the Crystal Gems since they had been talking about them after they saw the gem that was the Soul Jewel. Mismagius and Latias soon flew into the room.

"Peridot, you're so funny." Vincent laughed in his sleep.

"Garnet, it's admirable of you to be Ruby and Sapphire." Estelle smiled in her sleep.

"Pearl, get your nose out of my face, it's poking into mine." Akito said.

The Pokemon soon woke up as they could sense something off.

"What's that?" Larvitar asked.

"Guys, we have a visitor." Pikachu said as he left Ash's side to check it out.

Emi soon groaned and woke up once she heard the Pokemon. "What's going on?" She yawned.

Suddenly, there was a glow all around Latias before she became the human form she had longly admired as Mismagius floated beside her.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Emi cooed to her and her brother's shared Pokemon.

Everyone else soon woke up to see what was going on.

"It's Bianca!" Akito and Estelle called out.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked Bianca.

The human girl soon latched onto him and cried into his shoulder.

"It's not Bianca," Mismagius told them. "It's Latias."

"That would explain why she didn't speak." Emi said.

"She's Latias?!" Brock and Misty asked out of shock.

"Yep." Akito nodded.

"Where's Felicity?" Estelle asked.

"That's what I'm here to tell you about," Mismagius replied. "Annie and Oakley's Pokemon tried to attack and she sacrificed herself."

This caused the group to gasp.

"Is she hurt?" Estelle asked.

"She's stunned, but thankfully, she hasn't been killed," Mismagius replied. "Her father biting her one evening might be to help for it and she will never grow up like Peter Pan and his Lost Boys."

"That must be a pain." Emi said.

'It is," Mismagius sighed. "She deeply hates it."

"Anyway, let's introduce Latias to Brock and Misty." Estelle said.

"Right," Ash agreed. "Latias, we'd like for you to meet our friends: This is Misty and Brock."

Latias looked down and bowed her head silently.

"Uh, hi..." Misty waved sheepishly.

"She's cute!" Togepi chirped.

"You can trust them." Akito smiled.

Latias looked to Brock and Misty. She then stood up and transformed back into her Pokemon form which surprised Brock and Misty before there was a knocking at the door.

"Who is it?~" Estelle called.

"It's us!" Jessie, James, and Meowth's voices called back.

"And me!" Wobbefett's voice added.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Jessie's voice glared out of annoyance.

"Aww..." Wobbuffett pouted.

"Jessie and James?" Emi smiled. "What're you guys doing here?"

"We were on vacation, but then we saw Cassidy, Bob, and Raticate as well as Annie and Oakley and had to warn you guys." Meowth said.

"Where are Cassidy and Butch now?" Teddy asked.

"Under the water," Meowth laughed. "What a couple of mooks!"

"How did they get in the water?" Emi asked.

"They were about to go after you guys, but their Wobbuffett was just as annoying and obnoxious as mine." Jessie smirked.

"Wow." Akito smiled.

"So, we're going to help you all." James then said.

"Thanks, guys," Ash smiled. "We could use all the help we can get."

"I just hope Felicity is okay." Mismagius sighed as she felt she had failed Cherry and Forte who only allowed her to be their daughter's Pokemon if she would protect her and keep her safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Meanwhile with Annie and Oakley..._**

Ariados had trapped Bianca, her grandfather, and Felicity in a web and came back toward Annie and Oakley as they stood with Espeon.

"This is really bad." Felicity frowned.

"Latios, you've got to open your eyes so Latias can see what's happening to us!" Bianca cried out while struggling in the web.

"Of course, sight-sharing!" Felicity smiled.

"Latios, please!" Bianca begged.

Latios soon opened his eyes as he was trapped within the DMA thanks to Annie and Oakley to contact his sister and where Latias's eyes glowed.

* * *

"Oakley seems much more evil than Annie." Estelle commented as she held Teddy in her arms.

"You can say that again." Emi said.

Oakley was soon bringing back the Pokemon who terrorized Alto Mare years and years ago back to life.

"Oh, my..." Teddy gulped.

Ingrid's eyes seemed to glow blue as this was happening. "No... She can't do this!" she cried out while seeming to have an episode during Oakley's business.

"This is very, very bad." Kabutops said.

"Kabutops, I think this is what Mother and Father warned us about for when we go visit Grandmother in her tribe." Ingrid told her Pokemon.

Oakley soon sent the two Pokemon out to get Latias.

"It's the fossils!" Emi gasped.

"The evil fossils." Vincent glared with his Vulpix.

Latios soon screamed out of pain from the electricity.

"Think about what you're doing!" Bianca's grandfather told the girls.

"All right, you two," Oakley smirked. "Bring me back that Latias."

The two fossilized evil Pokemon soon went out to find Latias.

"NOOO!" Latios cried out before closing his eyes in despair.

Latias soon blinked as she stopped seeing what her brother was seeing.

* * *

"Latias, are you okay?" Ingrid comforted as Misty and Brock looked shocked.

"Brother is hurt." Latias frowned.

"Guys, what is going on?" Misty asked.

"I think there's trouble." Brock said.

"Everybody in this city is in trouble." Ingrid informed.

"I agree." Estelle said.

"There must be something we can do." James hoped.

"Yes, mostly saved Latios." Ingrid replied as she tried to comfort Latias through spiritual medication.

"And that's what we're going to do." Akito said.

"We must..." Ingrid said before getting into a prayer stance. "Even if I must contact The Great Spirits of my grandmother's tribe."

"Let's go then." Emi said.

"I shall contact your spirit animals." Ingrid said.

"Spirit Animals?" The others asked.

"Yes," Ingrid explained. "It's an animal who guides and protects your spirit. They're very important to my people."

"Nice." Ash said.

Kabutops joined Ingrid in the prayer since he was part of the family.

"We better go now." James said.

"That's the smartest idea you've ever had." Jessie smirked.

"Oh, you stop that, Jessie!" James glared.

"Uh, I think something might be happening to the windows." Meowth said as he noticed something.

The others soon took a look only to see that he was unfortunately right. Something was happening to the windows to keep anyone from escaping. There were sharp crystal-like trappings on each window.

"What is that?!" Jessie yelped.

"How should we know?!" Vincent asked.

"Stop this, sil vous plait!" Felicity cried out, she looked quite miserable as Oakley was in control.

Annie was even starting to get concerned about her partner. Bianca and her grandfather just couldn't believe that Oakley could be so evil.

* * *

Luckily, half the group was able to get out.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Emi called out as she took one gondola with the others with her.

"And away we go." Larvitar smiled.

"Stay close, Larvitar, I don't want you to get wet." Akito hugged his Pokemon.

"Okay, Dad." Larvitar smiled.

"Ash, do you know where to go?" Emi asked her brother.

"It's worth a try." Ash replied as he took the paddle.

"Let's get to the museum." Mismagius said.

"That's a good idea, Mismagius." Emi agreed.

"And away we go." Teddy said.

Vulpix nuzzled up against Vincent as he seemed to be scared of the water.

"Vulpix, are you afraid of swimming?" Vincent asked.

"Just worried I might drown..." Vulpix shivered.

"I'll make sure you don't drown." Vincent said.

Vulpix nuzzled up against him. "I miss Mama..."

"It's okay, Vulpix, it's okay." Vincent comforted as he hugged his Fire Fox Pokemon.

Soon enough, they made their way out. Latias was leading ahead of them on the way to where the others were, especially her brother.

"Hopefully, this will be easy." Vulpix said.

Misty admired Ash's abilities, but she seemed to be getting over a crush that she had on him since they had first met.

"We should try to help them." Jessie said.

"Luckily I had a big breakfast." James said before he took out a paddle to help.

"Same here." Meowth said as he joined him.

"Then let's go." Jessie said.

James and Meowth paddled as hard as they could to join the others in the rescue mission for Latios.

"I hope Felicity's okay..." Mismagius sighed.

"I'm sure she's alright." Estelle said.

"INCOMING!" Teddy cried out once he saw a certain Pokemon in the air. "AERODACTYL!"

"Oh, no!" Latias gasped until she was then caught by the Pokemon.

"Hey, get off her!" Akito glared as he stepped on the stern of the gondola and hopped onto the Aerodactyl's back.

"Go, Akito!" Estelle cheered.

"Get off of Latias!" Akito glared at the Aerodactyl.

The Aerodactyl was becoming difficult.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu charged himself up and zapped against the Aerodactyl.

Akito giggled. "That tickles!"

"Of course it does." Emi smiled.

"Oh, no! Latias!" Akito gasped as the Pokemon fell into the water.

"Latias!" Pikachu cried out.

Akito then dove in to save Latias while turning into a merboy. Estelle began to pray for Latias. Akito looked all around for Latias while under the water. A glowing spirit animal seemed to rise behind Estelle to empower her.

"The Great Spirits... They have answered my prayers." Ingrid looked with her Kabutops.

"That's great." Kabutops said.

"Felicity Forte, thou shall be punished and not exist..." A sharp female voice called.

"Who's that?" Estelle wondered.

* * *

A beautiful blonde woman with a golden crown and a green dress glowered.

"That's the Enchantress that Uncle Forte told us about!" Vincent recognized.

"Hello, meddling children." The Enchantress glared.

The Pokemon began to attack the Enchantress.

The Enchantress laughed at them before waving her scepter back at them which froze them into ice cubes. "Silly little creatures..." she mocked them. "This is all very pointless as my descendants Annie and Oakley will rule the world starting with Alto Mare."

"Why, you evil witch!" Estelle glared.

"Oh, if it isn't the little Sugarplum Princess?" The Enchantress smirked. "What're you going to do? Twirl in a tutu for me to death?"

Estelle began to recite a spell that she learned from her spell book. The Enchantress laughed as she caused chaos for all of them.

"Maestro Forte was right," Mismagius glared. "You bewitched him during the curse, you made him evil during the spell! He used to be a very nice man and almost like a father figure for Prince Adam and you changed him!"

The Enchantress was soon starting to turn to ice by the spell Estelle was reciting. "What are you doing, child?!"

Estelle didn't answer her as she continued the spell to get rid of her. After a while, the Enchantress was now an ice statue.

"Phew!" Estelle wiped her forehead. "Aunt Twilight's right, that spell is a piece of work."

"What should we do with her?" Vincent asked.

Vulpix came behind the ice statue and lifted his back leg.

"Vulpix!" Vincent laughed.

"I say we send her into space." Emi said.

"That sounds like a fitting punishment." Estelle agreed.

"So she doesn't bother anyone ever again." Emi folded her arms firmly.

"I'll throw her into space." Ash said.

"That's right, Akito's energy boost." Emi smiled to her brother.

"Yeah, Akito seems busy at the moment, so I'll do the honors." Ash decided. The young, aspiring Pokemon trainer soon grunted for show and lifted up the frozen enchantress before throwing her like a football into space.

"Looks like Circe the Enchantress is blasting off again~" Mismagius smirked.

"Nice one." Meowth smirked back.

"Thank you." Mismagius giggled.

Akito soon came out from under the water and a spirit animal seemed to glow behind him.

"Uh, Akito, I think I see your spirit animal." Emi said once she noticed.

"Huh?" Akito turned around to see a wolf that nearly looked like Balto.

The spirit animal looked back and howled toward Akito.

"Grandmother must be channeling us from home." Ingrid pondered.

"Cool, Akito's spirit animal is a wolf." Vincent smiled.

"They shall all find their spirit animals soon enough." Ingrid said to herself.

"Ingrid, does each spirit animal have a meaning?" Emi asked.

"Yes, they all have their individual meaning," Ingrid replied. "Usually we hold a ceremony and you are given a totem of your spirit animal to keep for your individuality."

"So, what does the wolf mean?" Ash asked.

"Intelligence, leadership, and stronger sense of family." Ingrid replied.

"That describes Akito in three ways." Estelle smiled.

Aerodactyl snarled as he soon came back.

"RUN!" Ingrid told the others.

"You heard her!" Jessie told them.

They all then rushed to avoid the evil fossilized Pokemon.

"See ya!" James laughed at the evil Kabutops and Aerodactyl.

"Grandmother, please don't let them get Latias." Ingrid prayed.

 _'This seems easy.'_ Vincent thought to himself.

Emi tried to get a hold of Latias and ended up riding her through the water canal like when they were in the race as Aerodactyl chased them in the air.

"See ya, Aerodactyl!" Vulpix smirked at the fossilized evil flying Pokemon.

"Hey, Latias, we lost 'em!" Ash smiled to the dragon-like Pokemon.

"Great!" Latias beamed.

"Whew!" Teddy sighed.

"It's okay, Teddy, we're all okay now." Estelle hugged her Teddiursa.

"Thank goodness." Teddy smiled.

"It's gonna be okay." Estelle soothed like the surrogate mother that she was.

Teddy was thankful to be with her.

"Ash, you kinda seem like a slow swimmer..." Akito commented. "You could use a boost like in your body strength."

"Yeah, I guess I could." Ash said.

"Allow me to help," Akito smirked. "If anyone's a strong swimmer, it's a member of my family."

"Um, okay." Ash said.

Akito then decided to turn Ash into a merboy to help him swim quicker.

"Thanks." Ash said.

Akito smiled and they were able to swim much faster now. Ingrid continued to pray for the Great Spirits to help her and giving guidance for her friends.

"Looks like we're clear." Estelle smiled.

"Hurry, we have to save Felicity, Bianca, her grandpa, and Latios!" Emi cried out.

"We will." Vincent said.

"Corsola, we need your help!" Emi called out before tossing her Pokeball to unleash her and Misty's newest Pokemon.

Corsola came out and landed into the water to go with them.

"Oh, Corsola is pretty..." Akito smiled to the coral-like Pokemon.

"I know, right?" Emi also smiled.

The evil Kabutops was soon chasing the others. Ingrid's Kabutops then tackled him down with a glare and decided to fight him.

"Go, Kabu!" Ingrid cheered.

"There's something somewhat familiar about this..." Emi muttered about the two Kabutops' fighting each other. Her mind soon seemed to go back into the past.

* * *

 ** _She could see that there was clones of Pokemon who were fighting each other against good and evil, and where both Mew and MewTwo were in it. Nurse Joy was even there and she looked devastated to see the Pokemon fighting like this._**

 ** _"Oh, my..." Emi frowned._**

 ** _How could she had forgotten all of this? It felt like she was just seeing it for the first time, but she had actually seen it sometime ago. She then remembered what MewTwo had said before he and Mew had disappeared the first time._**

 ** _"But perhaps for you, these events are best forgotten." MewTwo's voice said._**

 ** _Emi had tears in her eyes, she had always felt bad for MewTwo and wanted to help him with what he's been through in his life, especially when he thought he was being experimented on as a defenseless slave by those scientists, one of which he had killed._**

* * *

"Emi?" Estelle asked. "Are you okay?"

"Just... Thinking.." Emi said as she held her head. "I just felt deja vu with that Kabutops against Ingrid's."

"Same here." Ash said.

"Was it maybe a journey you guys had before you met us?" Akito asked.

"I'm not sure..." Ash rubbed his head. "Could it be? No way, it couldn't be, how wouldn't we remember it?"

Emi simply shrugged. Akito and Estelle looked very curious of this, but they didn't say anything as they had their cousin to worry about right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Felicity frowned as she looked miserable, she was crying as she felt like she had doomed Latios and Latias.

"Don't lose hope, deary," Bianca's grandfather said. "All hope is not lost."

"I've failed Latios and Latias..." Felicity sighed. "I can't do anything right... I bet my cousins are only nice to me because Uncle Atticus makes them... Uncle Atticus is my mother's best friend."

"I doubt that, besides, the only way anyone would be able to get free from these webbings is if one of us had unholy strength." Bianca said.

Felicity only sighed as she was stuck in place with them before her eyes widened. "Did you say 'unholy strength'?"

"Yeah, someone strong like Superman or something," Bianca replied. "Your cousin Akito seems as strong as him, but maybe even a vampire."

"Oh, Bianca..." Bianca's grandfather sighed at the mention of vampires.

This gave Felicity an idea. Bianca and her grandfather looked down at first. Felicity channeled all her rage and her fangs popped out as she then stretched and began to break through Ariados's webs to free them all and where she was able to free them. Bianca and her grandfather looked in shock.

Felicity smiled as she was able to save them before she glared toward Annie and Oakley. "Now, to face those two..." she then hissed in anger. She soon saw one of them actually looked scared.

"There she is," Oakley smirked as she found Latias before finding Ash and the others. "Ugh... Not those kids again."

"Oui!" Felicity smiled.

Oakley glared toward Felicity. "How did you escape?!"

"You didn't count on my strength from my father's side." Felicity snarled as her fangs became prominent.

"I did not see that coming." Annie said.

"It's not too late to stop what you're doing!" Bianca's grandfather told the silver-haired girl. "Just remove the jewel and Latios, DO IT NOW!"

"Looks, Pops, I don't care if your town dries up," Oakley smirked. "With this machine, I have the power to control the entire world if I want to."

"I'm going to take that Soul Dew right now!" Felicity said.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try, you little brat." Oakley huffed.

"Oakley..." Annie whispered as she couldn't believe how dark and demented her sister could be.

Felicity was starting to make her way to the Soul Dew which was starting to change color. Bianca latched onto her grandfather in slight worry.

Felicity glared to Oakley as she didn't let anything stop her. She soon saw what was happening with the Soul Dew. "Is this normal?" she wondered as it changed colors.

"Felicity, don't give up, keep going!" Bianca begged.

"But the Soul Dew is starting to change color!" Felicity told them.

"Looks like I'm going to win this one, you meddling brat." Oakley smirked toward Felicity.

"But it's looking creepy now." Felicity said.

"Say goodbye to your friends, Brat." Oakley smirked as she controlled the waters of Alto Mare which could rival the ways of a water-bender such as Katara.

"Oh, dear..." Felicity frowned.

"Oh, no!" Latias cried out as she drove with Ash steering her.

"Oh, my God!" Pikachu cried out as he was on Ash's shoulder.

"Uncle Triton must be angry." Akito's eyes widened.

"I don't think this is Uncle Triton." Estelle told her twin brother.

"I agree." Vincent said.

"It's not," Ingrid crossed her arms. "It's Oakley controlling the DMA... I can sense her from here, and Felicity is trying to get the Soul Dew."

"That's our cousin." The Fudo siblings smiled.

* * *

Three figures were hidden after they saved Circe from being sent into space.

"Our sister has failed us, she is such a fool." The tallest of the figures glared at the frozen Enchantress which was her youngest sister.

"What should we do though?" The other figures asked.

"We have to hope our descendants don't let Felicity Precious Chantal Forte win," The first figure replied. "She shouldn't even exist."

"And if she does win?" The other figures asked.

"Circe will just have to try harder, she brought this out on herself with her insane jealousy of making Maestro Forte the most powerful servant in the castle during that curse she brought upon Prince Adam." The first figure sneered.

"True." The second figure nodded.

* * *

"Hurry before that wave gets us!" Akito and Estelle cried out.

Ingrid stood in front of the wave and she chanted an ancient Native American spell to make the wave settle down and go away.

"Please work." Teddy prayed.

Ingrid spoke in her native language as her eyes seemed to glow a hot pink color like for the symbol of love and a white aura came around her as a great bear spirit came behind her and snarled.

"Amazing." Estelle smiled.

"I summon The Bear of Love." Ingrid told the Great Spirits of her people.

"The Bear of Love?" Ash asked out of confusion.

"Not gonna get away this time!" Oakley smirked.

Felicity's eyes soon glowed pink like Ingrid's. "By the power of FRIENDSHIP!"

"Go, Felicity!" Bianca smiled.

Felicity soon felt herself getting stronger as she grabbed onto the Soul Jewel to pull it out. "I am strong like Garnet," she told herself. "I am wise like Pearl, I am adventurous like Amethyst, and I am a good soul like Rose Quartz!" She soon removed it. She then seemed to glow with the gem, though it was The Great Spirits who formed with the lights that touched the Earth just like in Ingrid's home village. And where something was soon happening to the jewel as it's color was different. "Oh, I hope this is a good thing..." she hoped nervously.

"What is it, Felicity?" Bianca asked before something happened to the Soul Dew.

Felicity hopped down carefully and swiftly, she usually hang upside down in trees and she would end up getting hurt, but this time, she actually made it down without injuring herself. Bianca's grandfather soon looked concerned about the Soul Dew.

"Grandpa?" Bianca frowned in concern.

"We have to get the Soul Dew back into the water before it's too late." Bianca's grandfather said.

"Keep a tight hold, Felicity." Mismagius told her trainer.

"I will." Felicity nodded back to her Ghost Pokemon.

Latias soon nuzzled her brother.

"Sister." Latios smiled up to Latias as they were reunited at last.

"We better get back to the secret garden." Felicity said.


	9. Chapter 9

Annie seemed to be happy for the others, even if her sister's plans had been foiled. Speaking of her sister, she soon climbed up the DMA to check her out. "Hey, Oakley, party's over, come on, wake up!"

"Guess we lost." Oakley said.

"I think you got a little in over your head." Annie chuckled.

"A little?" Jessie asked.

Annie and Oakley soon looked to see the ex-members of Team Rocket.

"Well, we did better than you could if you still worked for Giovanni." Oakley huffed.

"We weren't as evil as you two." Meowth said.

"Besides, I ran away from home to get away from my parents." James huffed.

"Weren't you also supposed to get married to someone?" Meowth asked James.

"Oh, don't remind me..." James shuddered. "That girl, so wicked, so vile, so repulsive looking!"

"Didn't she look like Jessie?" Emi asked.

"Erm... Yeah..." James blushed which made Jessie look very unimpressed with his reaction about his arranged bride.

"Anyway, to the secret garden!" Estelle announced.

"We'll talk about this later." Jessie warned James before going off.

James sighed nervously before catching up with Meowth toward the others. Once at the secret garden, Felicity placed the Soul Dew back in its rightful place. The bad Kabutops and Aerodactyl were soon back as fossilized Pokemon in the Alto Mare museum. Felicity bowed her head after putting the Soul Dew back where it rightfully belonged. A golden gemstone known as a scapolite seemed to shine around her neck and it became a necklace as a reward for her brave doings on this adventure.

"Wow." Everyone smiled.

* * *

Felicity smiled and stood up, coming back to the others.

"Did you always have that necklace?" Mismagius asked. "It doesn't look familiar."

"That is her reward for being such a good friend and helper this time around." Princess Celestia's voice said.

"Princess Celestia?" Felicity asked.

The alicorn princess soon appeared before them all as she flew into their sight and came down in front of Felicity. "I've wanted to test your independence," she told the young girl. "You remind me so much of your mother when she was younger and didn't think she would be anywhere without your Uncle Atticus, especially from the criticism of Drell Batsworth."

Most of the group who knew who Princess Celestia was, bowed/curtsied to her.

"You are all so wonderful, just like your parents." Princess Celestia smiled.

"Princess Celestia, is it true that Daddy and Aunt Twilight were very close?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, yes, of course, Atticus was like a new brother for Twilight since Shining Armor's in Canterlot with Cadence and little Flurry Heart." Celestia smiled back.

Vincent soon noticed the others hadn't bowed or curtsied at Princess Celestia. "Do you not know who this is, you pigs?!" he then asked in a melodramatic tone. "This is Princess Celestia of the one and only Equestria!"

"Oh, Vincent." Princess Celestia giggled to his reaction.

Once the rest of the group realized this, they bowed and curtsied.

"Oh, Vincent, you little melodramatic thing, you." Princess Celestia smiled to the eldest Fudo sibling.

"He's an artist." Akito smirked teasingly.

"I was just trying to let them know how serious this was." Vincent said.

"You seem to be like a male version of Rarity sometimes." Princess Celestia noted.

"Is it because of the scarf?" Vincent folded his arms. "Jenny got this for me!"

"And it's a lovely scarf." Princess Celestia smiled.

"It is, isn't it?" Vincent smiled down to his green ascot.

"Green, that color suits you, it goes well with your eyes." Princess Celestia smiled back.

"Princess Celestia, as this adventure is coming to an end, I would like to ask you if you help me contact The Great Spirits of my people so I can visit my grandmother Tanana's tribe in time for Kenai's ceremony." Ingrid bowed her head before the alicorn princess.

"Of course, my dear, it is about time for this adventure to be drawn to a close." Princess Celestia agreed.

"Aww!" Everyone else frowned.

"I'm sorry, but it is time to get going." Princess Celestia replied apologetically.

"Fine." Everyone sighed.

"Time for your goodbyes, you all." Princess Celestia said.

"Oh, but I have a question," Emi told her, hoping she could answer. "Lately, I've been seeing two Pokemon in my head. MewTwo and Mew, like we've met before and there was a fight between doubled Pokemon and it was so heartbreaking."

"Oh, MewTwo must've erased your memories after that event..." Princess Celestia sighed. "MewTwo erased all memory from you all from that adventure so he could hide."

"Ohh." Emi said.

"It really wasn't a dream..." Ash's eyes widened.

"I told you so, Ash!" Emi firmly pouted to her older brother.

"I guess you were right." Ash said.

"Please don't get in a fight." Akito hoped.

"Ah, Akito, Ash and I might have our differences, but we'd never get in a fight like you and Estelle." Emi smiled.

"We don't get into fights." Estelle said.

"That's what I mean," Emi smiled. "You two are perfect the way you are just like I am with Ash."

"Oh, if I could count all the times Luna and I had our differences, we'd be here all day." Princess Celestia sighed.

"We know, our dad told us when you and Luna became a friendship problem." Akito said.

"Oh, yeah, that..." Princess Celestia remembered. "One of Starlight Glimmer's first assignments."

"Yep." Estelle nodded.

"I'll miss you so much." Emi latched onto Akito's shoulders and nuzzled up against his face.

"Oh, Emi..." Akito blinked with tears in his eyes. "I'll miss you too."

The two of them soon kissed.

* * *

Princess Celestia smiled proudly.

"Will my soulmate and I be like that?" Estelle asked.

"Estelle, you and your special somebody will love each other to infinity and beyond." Princess Celestia promised.

"Aw!" Estelle smiled.

"Now, allow me to send you all home until the next adventure." Princess Celestia said as her horn glowed.

"Okay." Felicity said.

Princess Celestia soon sent them back home until next time.

"I will see you all at The Great Spirits' ceremony." Ingrid whispered as she stood by her Kabutops.

"We better get going to." Emi said.

"Come on, Emi, don't worry, we'll see Akito again soon." Ash promised his sister.

"Yeah," Misty smiled. "Besides, you two are soulmates..." she then winked to Ash.

"Uhh..." Ash blushed and stammered nervously, not sure how to react to that.

"True." Emi said.

* * *

Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity were soon brought back home.

"So, Felicity, did you have fun with Latios and Latias?" Akito smiled.

"Oui," Felicity smiled back. "I got to ride on them and we became friends..." she then sighed softly. "I was also able to free myself, Bianca, and her grandfather from Ariados's web."

"That's great!" Estelle smiled.

"See?" Akito smiled. "I told you that you'd have fun on this adventure."

"And you were right." Felicity smiled back.

"And you were useful." Mismagius smiled.

Felicity smiled bashfully and shuffled her foot. "I even got to face The Enchantress."


	10. Chapter 10

"Circe was there?" Cherry asked out of surprise. "Hmm... No doubt her sisters must've done something to help destroy you."

"Circe has sisters?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, your father told me about them ages ago," Cherry replied. "Lucinda, Ruby, and Martha. I believe Triton even said that they once worked with Ursula as well."

Felicity gulped nervously as she hoped she wouldn't have to run into them if they worked for Ursula of all people, even though that sea witch was long gone by now.

"Not to mention that Snow White's father, King Leopold, was their cousin," Cherry continued. "They seem to be responsible for a lot of evil when it comes to the villains your uncle and I have faced."

"It seems so." Felicity said.

"Be wary of who you meet, Felicity," Cherry replied. "Circe lusted for your father... I found that out during Belle's wedding to Adam."

"That story reminds me so much of Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding." Felicity commented.

"Ah, yes, that was such a lovely affair," Cherry said. "I guess, that is, until I was sent away with Cadence with those impostors."

"True." Akito said.

"Oh, Aunt Cherry, is Dad around?" Estelle asked.

"Yes, he has a phone call, I'm hoping his boss gives him some time off so we can do something together as a family." Cherry replied, showing she had a sweet side to her.

"Same here." Vincent said.

* * *

Atticus came over with a big smile. "Guess what?"

"You got laid." Cherry said.

Atticus gaped at her and she just smirked.

"No!" Atticus said before smiling to his kids. "I can take some time off for a family vacation! Where should we go?"

"Hmm..." The kids hummed.

Akito soon remembered what Ingrid told him if she came to help. "Um, Dad?" he then asked. "Could we visit Ingrid where her grandmother lives? I promised that we'd visit if she helped us against Annie and Oakley."

"Where does her grandmother live?" Atticus asked.

"She said something about where the lights touch the Earth..." Akito tried to think as Ingrid wasn't very specific and didn't say which land exactly.

"She must mean the Northern Lights and a mountain." Cherry said.

"That's what I'm getting from this..." Atticus replied. "Still in North America, but very far north, even farther than where Balto lives."

"Ah, Balto..." Akito smiled. "I wish I could've kept him as a pet."

"Hey!" Scruffy pouted.

"No offense, Scruff, I love you, you're my best friend, I would never replace you." Akito hugged his dog.

Akito smiled back before he laughed as Scruffy licked his face.

"I'm so happy you're finally off work," Cherry said to Atticus even though she wasn't smiling. "You could use a break. You're starting to get gray hair."

"No, he isn't." Felicity said.

"Yes, he is..." Cherry said before she plucked out a gray hair out of Atticus's dark brown hair.

"Oh, I was just worried that this would be like Zadavia and Optimatus since I've been working overtime lately," Atticus replied. "By the way, thanks for letting me work with Detective Bullock during those times with Bruce."

"I thought you'd like that." Cherry replied.

"Who?" Larvitar asked.

Atticus took out a book to see if he could teleport them to Ingrid's grandmother's village.

"Now, let's see if I know the right spell," Atticus said. He checked the teleportation spells and soon found one that would allow him to take them to a location he didn't know exactly was since Ingrid didn't specify where her grandmother lived. "Ah, right there..." he then took out a highlighter and ran it through the spell to remember for later when the family would be ready to go.

"This is going to be great, I just know it." Akito smiled.

Atticus smiled back. "I'm excited about the ceremony, I just love other cultures."

"Is that why you can speak other languages, Daddy?" Estelle asked.

"That and to understand what people from other countries who don't speak English are saying." Atticus said.

"That's so cool, you must've had a lot of language skills tutoring." Estelle replied.

"Yes, it took some time," Atticus smiled. "Back in the old days, I had my Equestrian medallion to translate other languages to me like when we visited Tokyo with the Teen Titans."

"When can we go see Ingrid?" Akito asked.

"I think you all should rest up at home first before you go anywhere, travel can make you quite weary." Cherry advised.

"Okay." The kids and Pokemon said.

"Kids these days, always in such a rush." Cherry muttered to Atticus.

"I know, right?" Atticus replied.

The kids soon went with their Pokemon until the next time.

"Would you like to come?" Atticus asked Cherry. "You seem stressed."

"Oh, Belle's been so busy with Adam lately," Cherry said. "Meetings here and there, throwing parties, it's like Cinderella all over again, only this time, no Prudence." She then smirked at the last bit.

"True." Atticus smirked back.

Cherry and Atticus soon laughed as they didn't have to worry about Prudence anymore as she seemed to make the royal treatment seem to be more of a royal pain when they first moved into the castle with Cinderella after she married The Prince.

"So then, you'll come with us?" Atticus asked.

"I suppose that would be good..." Cherry agreed. "I'm sure Cogsworth can manage through Belle and Adam's busy schedule."

"Ah, that old man likes being in charge anyway." Atticus shrugged.

"Oh, dont' get me started on that one time..." Cherry wagged her finger.

"Okay, okay." Atticus said.

There was going to be a big adventure for everyone once they would visit Ingrid's grandmother's village, but that was a story for another time.

The End


End file.
